


Safe

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Klance Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: For the prompt: 'tell me a secret'Or:A simple mission has Lance wounded in Keith's arms.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up for injured character, I'm squeamish myself so not much blood but a goodly amount of angst, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, recovering prisoners from a Galran ship. It wasn’t heavily guarded, the only reason Voltron was even there was because Matt had an affiliation with one of the prisoners, had asked for Pidge to save them. 

So here they were, three paladins on the inside of the ship, two flying to distract and prepare to destroy the craft once the prisoners were off safely. Keith, Lance and Pidge had already managed to get the prisoners to safety, heading to where they’d left the green lion. 

Moments before they were in the lion, all the prisoners and Pidge already on board, a soldier rounded the corner and spotted them. Keith reacted quickly, lunging at the Galra soldier, Lance immediately firing as sentries began to flood the corridor. 

Keith managed to take down the soldier, taking note of the sentries coming upon them. In a split decision, he yelled for Lance to “ _get in the green lion”_ , but Lance ignored him, there was  _no way_  he was going to abandon Keith. 

The former red paladin grits his teeth, before he made his own run to where the hanger door was open, green lion floating with the entrance in grasping distance. Lance followed Keith, continuing his fire on the sentries. 

Keith was focused instead on getting out of there, they’re mission was complete, they just needed to leave in one piece now. Lance was paying attention behind them, trusting Keith to direct him back to the lion. 

They were almost there, Keith was about to jump into the open jaws of the expecting lion, when a soldier came out of nowhere, wielding a blade. Lance reacted without thinking, leaping in front of Keith, barely noticing when the blade went  _straight through him_. Keith’s gasp was all he could hear, the sounds of the battle floating away. 

He coughed, feeling a heavy weight on his chest, looking down at himself in surprise. The soldier was gone, Keith must have thrown him away, but a sword protruded from his stomach. Lance couldn’t feel the wound, wasn’t that a bad sign? 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, pain flooded his brain, groaning as his hand went to immediately yank out the cause of his pain, stopping only as a gloved hand covered his own, preventing him from pulling it out. Lance looked up through clouded eyes as Keith picked him up gingerly, trying to prevent any further pain. It couldn’t have worked, not when a sword went straight through the paladin, cutting up his insides. 

Keith was in the lion before Lance even realized what was happening, he was shouting something at Pidge, but it sounded far away, distressed, it wasn’t Keith. The lion was moving, but Lance couldn’t feel anything that wasn’t searing pain. 

He would have blushed, when he finally realized he was being cradled in Keith’s arms,  _again_ , but he simply couldn’t bring himself to. His mind, addled as it was, felt safe, warm, comfortable. Keith’s arms felt like home. 

Keith was talking, Lance realized belatedly, babbling something to Lance, the words coming to Lance’s ears in bits and pieces, sounding like, “hold on,” or “stay awake,” but Lance was tired, so tired. He knew, if he fell asleep, he wouldn’t wake up. He also knew, he wanted to remember this, wanted to remember how it felt, held safely in Keith’s arms.

So instead, Lance reached up with an arm and gently cupped a Keith’s cheek, noting how watery his eyes were, yet he refused to let the tears, fall. Quiznak, he must have looked terrible if  _Keith_  was close to tears.

“Keith,” Lance’s lips moved, trying to make his voice work, but Keith was there, he was giving him a forced smile, trying to be reassuring. 

“You idiot, why’d you have to be the hero?” Keith’s voice was harsh, distraught,  _he blamed himself_ , Lance realized. Foolish boy, and he was calling Lance an idiot. Lance would throw himself in front of an army, wound himself a dozen more times if it meant Keith was safe. 

Lance’s lips quirked into a smile, he couldn’t hold it for long, his attention drawn back to his wound, hands clenching around Keith’s, and  _huh_ , when had Keith started holding his hand?

“We’re almost back,” Pidge’s voice echoed around the cockpit, distressed, clearly concerned for the safety of her fellow paladin. Lance would have to thank her later, when he was able to speak properly. 

“Tell me a secret,” Lance whispered, looking up at Keith, who’s entire body was now shaking, with fear, Lance assumed, but the movements were rattling the sword, making him wince. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” Keith said softly, leaning down so his forehead was touching Lance’s own. 

Lance gave a short huff, ignoring the pain that flooded his brain at the movement, “I’m sure you’ll - you’ll find someone else to – to fly the red lion,” Lance winced as his breath started to shorten, gasping at Keith. 

“ _No,_ Lance, I don’t want to lose  _you_ , you great big  _idiot_ , and I swear, if you  _die on me_ , I’ll bring you  _back_  and kill you myself,” Keith’s voice was rising in pitch, panic evident. Lance smiled softly to himself, he’d managed to bring the great Keith Kogane to tears, what had the world come to now?

“When I’m healed, I’m going to kiss you,” Lance said, barely audible, falling limp in Keith’s arms, finally succumbing to the pain. 

* * *

 

Lance was in a healing pod for almost a week, the longest week of Keith’s life. He’d stayed by his side as much as he could, only leaving the room when Shiro insisted he eat something, or get some sleep. When Keith was out, Coran or Hunk would stay with Lance, Shiro would check up on Ketih if he was eating. He knew how much the former blue paladin meant to Keith, it wasn’t exactly the biggest kept secret. Not anymore, not with how distraught Keith was, more so than even  _Hunk_ , who was Lance’s best friend. 

Keith was there when Lance woke up, of course he was, the entire team were, knowing the probability of Lance waking up during the day was high, they all wanted to be there to thank him. His act of heroism had saved the prisoners and Keith, Allura wanted to commend him for it. 

Hunk wanted to call him an idiot for putting himself in danger, Keith agreed, but everyone knew why he’d done it, Lance would give everything to make sure his team was safe. Even for Keith, his self-proclaimed rival.

So, when Lance dribbled out of the healing pod, legs wobbly as he fell into a strong, familiar set of arms, Keith found himself relaxing for the first time in over a week. Lance looked up, eyes still glazed from the sleep, but he was  _here_ , in Keith’s arms,  _alive_. 

“So, do I get that kiss now?” Lance’s voice rang through the room, taunting, beautiful, all  _Lance_. Keith wasn’t going to deny him his request.


End file.
